


Alexander or Alec?

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: Alec Lightwoods' life is missing something. Sure he has his siblings and his Uncle but even that isn't enough sometimes. Join Alec for one heck of a nonlinear ride as he balances his life and time travel?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is going to be a bit confusing for the first chapter or so while there are multiple Alec's. Adult and post time travel Alec will be noted as Alexander and young Alec will be Alec. Thanks and enjoy!

Magnus looked up and saw not one or two shadowhunters but 4 entering his club. Well shit. That couldn't be good. Magnus looked at them closer. Two of them couldn't be older than twenty, they were a young blonde man and a dark haired woman. Following them was a young man with dark hair and pretty brown eyes. The one in the back looked to be about 10 years older than the dark haired man.

Magnus looked at the two of them at the back. Apart from their age they were identical. It was almost as if the elder were an older version of the younger and not just in a related way. They were exactly the same. They even walked the same. Both were carrying bows as well. Interesting...

Magnus let it slip to the back of his mind, however intrigued he was he wasn't quite ready to deal with shadowhunters yet. He was sure whatever had brought them here would disturb his evening but it could wait a while longer.

____________________________________

It did not wait much longer. Before he knew it the shadowhunters had started a fight. And naturally a Fairchild had somehow gotten caught in the fray. Ha. Even in his old age he was still funny. The pretty young man saved him with a well placed arrow. He wondered where the eldest shadowhunter had run off too but he was no where to be seen.

No matter it was time to disappear anyways. He left, leaving all thoughts of strange shadowhunters behind. For now.

__________________________________

Alec Lightwood breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally home, away from the chaos that seemed to follow his siblings everywhere they went. Being a shadowhunter was tough but those two seemed to take it as a challenge to make it even harder. They often succeeded.

Alec put up his gear and went over the events of the night. Things had definitely not gone as planned. Things rarely ever did where the Lightwood siblings were involved. Sometimes Alec wished he could catch a break. But he couldn't. He was trapped, no where to go.

Sometimes he would sneak up to the roof to stare at the stars. He wished he could go on missions or adventures out there where he could be free. Free to wander away from the pressure of his family and his culture. His siblings didn't even know he came up here. The only person who did was his uncle Alexander.

His uncle understood him more than anyone else. In some ways it was almost like he was him sometimes. He had taught Alec how to use his bow. He had taught Alec about the various sexualities and how to embrace his own. He still wasn't ready to come out to his family but he didn't hate himself anymore for being gay.

In some ways Alec's uncle had been there more for him than his parents ever were. And that was with his uncle's random and sudden disappearances like the one that had occurred at the club.

Alec groaned. He knew this girl was going to be trouble. He heard a soft laugh from behind him. He didn't need to look, it was his uncle.

"Bad end to the mission huh? You only come up here when your stressed." His uncle asked him, more than a little concerned.

Alec groaned and threw his head back. "I just wish Jace and Izzy would listen to me. It's almost every mission where they go off and do something else and completely derail my plan."

His uncle nodded. "Jace and Izzy can be a hand full. That tends to get worse when your in charge of your siblings. It's hard for them to see you as their leader and that makes it hard for you to lead them."

"But how do I get them to follow my lead?" Alec asked.

His uncle sighed. "Honestly Alec I don't know. They barely listen to me and I changed their diapers."

Alec laughed a bit at that. His uncle looked up at the stars, he had a incomprehensably sad expression on his face for a moment before it dissapeared as quickly as it came. His uncle started to say something then stopped as if to think it over a little more.

"Alec I'm going to tell you something I probably shouldn't. Timelines and all that. But soon, very soon, you'll be sent on a kind of mission. It will be a very important mission and you'll find out a lot about yourself. In the end though, you'll wind up coming the long way home and be a better brother and leader for it. It won't be easy but you can do it." He patted his shoulder the stood up. He glanced at the stars for one last time as if looking for something then shook his head and went inside.

Alec was stumped and more than a little weirded out. Whatever he had been expecting his uncle to say it certainly wasn't that. He stayed on the roof that night and fell asleep under the stars.

___________________________________

Alexander breathed heavily after leaving the roof. He didn't want to leave Alec like that but he couldn't stay and not tell him everything. No spoilers he thought to himself.

He was almost tempted to go on a little adventure of his own, maybe to see Jack, but no. He remembered himself being here before he left. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why did time travel have to be so god damn complicated.

_________________________________

Magnus was having a perfectly nice evening with the gaggle of shadowhunters decided to burst into his life again. Ok well yes they were technical saving him and his people but still they could have knocked. Well maybe not.

The young pretty one saved him a little and the others slowly tricked in. The eldest carrying a young warlock child who was weeping in his arms. A Warwick woman approached him to take her but he shook his head and told her to help the wounded. He went to sit down and began to try to calm the girl.

The young shadowhunters ignore him as he did this but Magnus. Saw something? The shadowhunter pressed the girls forehead to his own and whispered something. She instantly fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't magic, he would have felt that but it was something.... The man looked up and raised an eyebrow at Magnus as to say 'Well so you saw, and what are you going to do about it? Nothing that's right.' Magnus raised an eyebrow right back at him but turned back to the young shadowhunters who had been yammering at him like pups begging for attention.

"Alright alright slow down. Names give me names for the sake of the god's."

The young dark haired woman spoke up first "I'm Izzy, these are my brother's Alec and Jace," she pointed to the dark haired one then the annoying blonde, "and this is Clary." He had already known that last bit.

"And what of tall dark and mysterious over there?" He asked pointing to his couch where the man sat with the sleeping child.

"That's our uncle Alexander." Izzy said. "Don't mind him, he disappears randomly."

"That I do." Alexander agreed. "Though you can't blame me when it's your mother coming after me."

That got a laugh out of the other Lightwoods and even Magnus himself. He still wasn't quite sure how Alec and Alexander looked so similar. He let it slide for now.

The Fairchild girl cleared her throat. "Can we get back to the issue at hand? My mother's still missing." Magnus started to roll his eyes but Alexander beat him to the punch.

"Clary, we're all aware of you're situation and harassing people certainly won't help. But this his the last time I will remind you that Alec is in charge and you are to follow his lead. Is that clear?" Alexander raised a single eyebrow at her, daring her to argue.

"Yes." She grumbled a bit at him but looked to Alec.

Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. He rarely got to see shadowhunters taken down a peg, even by their own people.

Alec cleared his throat, "right well if you don't mind Magnus we'd like you to help us get Clary's memories back."

The annoying blonde one snorted as if it was Magnus's fault they were locked up to begin with. That guilt lay with Jocelyn Fairchild herself. Alexander cleared his throat and gave Jace a pointed look. The boy got quiet at that.

They quickly dispersed to set up the summoning. Well everyone except Alexander who remained with the sleeping warlock. 

Once everything was ready they gathered together around the circle. Even Alexander had left his young charge to join them. The joined hands and begin to summon the ritual. All was going as well as could be expected until the demon asked for a memory of the one they loved the most.

The Lightwood siblings were all of each other, it was almost touching. Things started to go wrong when they got to the eldest Lightwood. He wore a frown on his face, Magnus would later wonder if he had some idea as to what would happen. His memory was strange. It was of a man but it wasn't just one man. Or was it? The man seemed to change bodies but remain the same. Magnus couldn't be sure.

What he could be sure if was that the demon was almost scared? No it definitely was scared. It began to fight against Magnus as if even the mere memory if that man was enough to send it running. He couldn't hold it. The fight ended quickly enough and the Fairchild girl killed the demon and lost her memories.

That was rotten luck and he almost felt bad for her. Alexander quickly apologized to her then sped out of the room. Magnus saw Alec watch him go, concerned, but he stayed with the others. Magnus decided to follow him.

Alexander was sitting on the sofa clutching something in his hands. Magnus sat next to him.

"May I ask who was that man?" He said gently.

"You may and I might even tell you one day, but not today." Alexander said softly.

"Will that be the day you also tell me how you got that child to fall asleep? I know it wasn't magic. What did you do?" Magnus asked, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer.

Alexander hummed in agreement.

Magnus sighed softly. "Well whoever it was that demon seemed to be awfully afraid if him."

"Yes, I would be too if I were a demon." Alexander said quietly. 

Magnus was becoming more and more intrigued by this mystery man. He had to ask. "Were you two together?"

"In many ways. We travelled together and did many other things together. He... Well I'll just put it like this. You can't meet him and not fall in love with him." Alexander seemed terribly sad.

"Why did he leave?" Magnus asked. He was pushing now, but he was intrigued.

Alexander breathed in sharply. "It... Well it was complicated. Something happened to me on one of our adventures and he couldn't help me. But a friend of ours here on eart- in Cardiff could." 

If Magnus hadn't known better he would have sworn Alexander had almost said 'a friend of ours here on earth'.

Alec took a deep breath and continued telling his story. "Of course that was many years ago, before my niece and nephews were born. He still visits occasionally but he can't stay long and I can't go with him again." He seemed heartbroken by this.

"I'm terribly sorry." Magnus said. He didn't understand how someone could have left someone as lovely as Alexander behind.

"Ah that's all in the past. Besides I have a feeling the next few years will be interesting." Alec said, somewhat back to his old self.

Magnus couldn't help but agree. This mess with Valentine and his lackeys likely won't end well. Hang on, Alexander had said his adventures had ended before his niece and nephews were even born but he couldn't be more that ten years older than them. He was about to ask when the rest of the shadowhunters filed into the room.

Alexander stood. "Alec, why don't you stay and help Magnus clean up. You can also discuss the payment for services rendered tonight." 

Alec looked at him strangely. Alexander clapped him on the shoulder then said quietly "remember what I told you on the rooftop. Your time is coming and this is the start of it." Alec nodded, slightly confused but went to stand near Magnus.

Alexander smiled at Magnus. "Thank you for all your help. Here's my card. Call me in the morning once Alec leaves." Magnus took the card and smiled back. He quite liked this shadowhunter.

He might just want to keep him.

__________________________________

Magnus wasn't sure why the elder Lockwood has insisted on Alec staying behind to help. Once the other warlocks were asleep, Magnus cleaned up with his magic and Alec with a cloth.

The two talked for what seemed like hours. Magnus enjoyed Alec's company almost as much as he did Alexander's. Actually come to think of it Alec was so similar to Alexander it was almost creepy. Aside from the age and experience difference it was almost as if they were the same person.

It was as if someone had plucked Alexander out of time then placed him back in time so that he was older than his younger counterpart. Magnus shook his head, even magic couldn't do something like that. 

____________________________________

Alec woke up on Magnus's couch, confused for a moment. Then he remembered what had happened. He groaned and looked at his watch. He needed to get going. It was morning and he had a lot of work to do at the institute.

He stood up and stretched his back. He looked around for Magnus and found him in the kitchen. He was immediately handed a cup of coffee. He inhaled it. Magnus laughed lightly at that.

"I suppose you have to get going?" He asked.

Alec groaned and nodded yes.

"Well don't let me keep you from your duties." Magnus laughed as the shadowhunter moved to the door. He could tell this particular Lightwood wasn't a morning person.

Somewhere down the street Magnus heard a strange whirring noise but paid it no attention. He should have.

Alec tuned to him and gave him a heart melting smile. "Thank you for your help and your coffee."

"Anytime for you." Magnus said as he gave him a once over. Alec blushed a bit before opening the door and saying "I'll see you later Magnus."

For Magnus it wouldn't be much later. But for Alec? Alec couldn't begin to guess how much later it would be until he saw Magnus Bane again.

_________________________________


	2. Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec get a swept away and Alexander is left behind to deal with everything.

Alec grinned as he left Magnus's apartment. He wasn't sure what he felt but he knew he wanted to find out. As Alec turned down the street he saw a tall man in a leather coat running out of a blue box. The man's coat was on fire.

The man ran straight to Alec and knocked him over. Alec stared up at the man on top of him and said "you're on fire."

The man smirked and said "only a little. I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

"Alec, and you're still on fire." He wasn't sure what was happening which wasn't something that happened to him often. He realized the man was still on top of him. "Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing at the burning doctor.

The man looked down and his eyes widened as if he had only just realized the position they were in. He rolled off of Alec and patted the fire out. He frowned, "That was my favorite coat."

Alec stared at him. "Usually in my experience most people are more worried when they get caught on fire."

"Well I'm not most people then am I?" He stood up and held a hand out to Alec. He pulled him up and held on to his hand a moment too long. He smiled a bit then said "Would you like to come with me? Best see if my companions put the fire out. That's the last time I let Rose cook."

Alec looked at the blue box. It seemed a bit small to hold more than one person let alone cooking equipment. It must be magic. He looked at the strange doctor and for a moment thought about refusing. Then he remembered what his uncle had told him about having his own adventure. Maybe this was what he meant. It was almost like he knew. 

Maybe he did. His uncle had a habit of knowing things he shouldn't. Alec frowned slightly but the man sensed his hesitation.

"If it's time you're worried about I can have you back in no time. It will be like no time has passed at all. In fact if you'd like I can have you back before any time has passed or before this moment itself." The man said like it was a normal thing to be worried about time in that sense.

Alec frowned, not quite sure what he meant. He looked back to where Magnus's apartment was. Even if he left for a while he was sure everything would be as he left it. He nodded to the man and before he stepped in the blue box he sent a single text.

"Uncle Alex, I'm off on that adventure you told me to be waiting for. You're in charge while I'm gone. Love Alec." He smiled a bit before stepping in the strange box. Oh yes, it must definitely be magic.

Across the city in the New York institute an older version of Alec himself smiled. And sent one line of text back. "Ok Alec, have fun."

___________________________________

Shortly before Alexander had received the text from his nephew he got a phone call from none other than Magnus Bane himself.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Ah Magnus, I take it Alec has left?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, he just left to head back to the institute." Magnus said.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm afraid it will be some time before he gets here unfortunately." Alexander says, thinking over his cover plan for his younger self.

"Oh? And why's that?" Magnus asked, Alexander could hear the disappointment in his voice. That was interesting.

"Alec was sent on a top secret mission by me. It could take an unforseen amount of time to complete." Alexander winced. Not the best but it was all that would work given the circumstances.

Besides how was he supposed to tell Magnus and the younger shadowhunters that Alec had left but he'd already come back. He'd been back for over 40 years.

No, that wouldn't work. At least not yet. He'd likely have some time before they started to get curious. 

Magnus took in a deep breath before asking "And there's no way to tell when he'll be back? Do we not need him here to help fight against Valentine?"

Alexander groaned internally. He didn't want to lie but lie he must. "Alec's mission is urgent and something only he can accomplish. I wish I could tell you more but I can't." 

"I see. And who sent him on this mission? The clave?" Magnus asked. Alec rolled his eyes, Magnus was stubborn apparently.

"No, it was me who assigned him his mission." Alec said benignly.

"Really and the Clave allowed that?" Magnus asked, he was curious now. Crap.

"The Clave and I have a certain agreement where the New York Institute is involved. I'll leave it at that if you don't mind." Magnus made a noise that clearly meant that he did mind but didn't press any further.

"Alright then. I suspect I'll be seeing you and your flock soon shall I?" Magnus asked. Alexander swore, he'd forgotten about them.

"Oh I'm sure. Speaking of them, I need to find them. I'm sure they've gotten caught up in trouble somewhere." Alexander grumbled. He forgot that he'd have to take the lead with his younger self gone.

Magnus laughed gently. "You'd better find them before they blow something up."

He was right. "I'll talk to you later Magnus." Alexander said then hung up.

He sighed and rubbed his face. No matter how he said it, Jace and Izzy wouldn't be pleased over Alec's "mission". And that Clary girl was bound to be trouble. Or at the very least be the harbinger of it.

_______________________________

 

Alexander sometimes hated always being right. As soon as he stepped foot in the lobby of the institute he was swarmed by the terrible trio. Kids these days, he thought to himself. He'd never been quite this bad, and he wasn't exagerating! He'd seen himself just yesterday.

"Where's Alec I haven't been able to find him anywhere?" Izzy asked, concern clearly showing in her eyes. Alexander reached out and gave her a hug. 

"I'm afraid I've had to send him away on a mission. Top secret, I can't share any details other than that he could be gone for a long time." Alexander said gently. However much the age difference plagued him, Izzy was still his little sister. Even if she didn't know it.

Jace looked at him stricken. "Is that why our bond feels off? It's like he's here but it's faint. Like its not quite him but it is. That doesn't even make sense." Jace frowned placing his hand over his parabatai rune.

Oh shit. Alexander hadn't even thought about that. Time to think quick. "Yes, but as I said it's top secret." That wouldn't last for long but it would hold Jace off for-

The Fairchild girl scoffed at him. Alexander turned to her in surprise. "How can you not tell Jace? Alec is his parabatai. He deserves to know."

Alexander groaned out loud this time. "Look kid, I don't care that your new here. I don't even care if you decide to follow the shadowhunter rules or not but you will follow my rule." He stared her down.

She stared back at him. "And what's that?" She asked.

"Follow my orders and don't question them without good reason. Reason which you do not have right now. Alec is as safe as a shadowhunter can ever be, no he's safer actually, and that's all you need to know." Alexander said as calmly as he could. This girl was really starting to get on his nerves.

She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment none other than Maryse Lightwood herself entered. She looked at Alexander then to the others. She looked at Clarissa for a moment before turning to Alexander. "So he's gone then?"

He gave her a curt nod which she repeated. "He left you in charge?"

Alexander nodded "Not that he needed to. I would have been anyway." 

If Maryse was displeased by this she showed no sign of it. She'd had her chance at running the institute but she'd blown it. At least with him in charge it was still in Lightwood hands.

Besides if he ever took off, as he often did on ocassion she was left in charge. And since he had no children of his own her children would be next in line for leadership. For now anyways.

The trio stared watching their exchange with dumbfounded expressions. Due to his frequent absences and a hands-off approach to leadership he doubted the younger Lightwoods had known that he was technically in charge. Besides he preferred field work to a desk. 

Maryse if course did know who he was but had a hard time understanding it. In her eyes he wasn't as bad as downworlders but he was even more unnatural in certain ways.

Maryse gave them all a once over then called Jace and Izzy over to her to send them off on a mission. This of course left Alexander with the Annoying One. She cleared her throat and he turned to her. He sighed then made a decision.

"All right we might as well start your training." He said.

"But Jace already started it." Oh dear, she was whining now.

"No, Jace started his flirting. Besides who do you think trained him?" Alexander raised an eye at her.

He started walking to the training area, not checking to see if she was following. He took stock of all their weapons. She'd need something light to start with. Ah yes perfect. 

She looked at what he'd handed her. "But this is just a knife. Jace had me using a sword." 

"That's true but Jace was thinking of how he fights. Not how you ought to fight. Your small and quick. Use that to your advantage." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Clary, you have a natural disposition to be underestimated. Use that to your advantage. Let your enemies let you get close with their guard down then strike." As he said strike he swiftly brought his own knife up under her chin. He raise his eyebrow at her.

Her eyes lit up slightly. "I think I get it now." 

He nodded. He knew she'd be a quick learner once she began to actually listen. "Now it is a good idea generally to be skilled in multiple weapons but we'll start here for now."

He showed her how to place her feet and to duck in and out of enemies. He showed her the best places where to slash and where to stab. He taught her the positions to hold the knife in.

"Good Clary, your a fast learner once you listen. Know remember your advantage with the knife is that your fast and it's fast. But you need to know how to hold it. Don't be afraid to sneak up behind your enemy. A quick assassination gets them just as dead as a long drawn out duel. Fight quick and efficient." Alec continued his drills and stances with her until he felt she understood the basics.

"Good and now we duel." He said, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"Really?" Clary asked excitedly.

He nodded at her. "Get in position."

The girl was good and probably would have beat any other shadowhunter in a duel such as theirs. But he was old and still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Clary was fighting smart but he fought smarter. For a second she thought she had the upper hand until he pulled out a second knife and twisted hers out of her hand and touched one to her neck and the second to her stomach. She yielded.

She looked at him astonished. "You cheated!"

He almost laughed. "You've been spending too much time around these oh so honorable shadowhunters Miss Fairchild. Remember your enemies won't hesitate to cheat and neither should you. Always have something to give you the upper hand."

She nodded slowly. He handed her his second knife and a sheathe to hide it on her arm. "Can I ask you something?" She said slowly.

"I have a feeling you will no matter what I say." He said, teasing her slightly.

"Why is it that sometimes when you talk about other shadowhunters you speak as if you aren't one?" Damn this girl was observant.

"Clary there's a lot about shadowhunters that is good but there's even more that isn't so great. I'm sure you found that out quickly since discovering our world?" She nodded. "I didn't figure that out until I was a little younger than you. I had a sort of uncle who helped me out. Then I went on a... let's say mission that helped me see even better." He told her this gently. She was smart enough to see through the bull shit ideals the Clave and Valentine spread but still doe eyed to her new world. 

"I think I see what you mean." She said, thinking hard. She got a strange look on her face as though she remembered something. He was about to ask her what when his phone began to ring.

He turned away from Clary as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah yes, hello Alexander." It was Magnus.

"What's up Magnus?" Alexander asked curiously.

"I was just wandering if you'd want to get a drink." Oh. Oh he hadn't been expecting that. But he definitely wasn't opposed to it. "I know you had that other man but..."

"No, no Magnus I'd love to. That. Well I don't think we'd be able to work it out again. I'll be over in-" he turned to look at the click on the wall "shit."

"What? What is it?" Magnus asked concerned.

"It's that damn Fairchild girl she's run off. And of course the others are gone which means I have to run after her." Alexander groaned.

"Do you want me to track her?" Magnus asked.

"No, no that's alright I'm pretty sure she went to her old apartment. Besides we've been training all day she should be able to fend for herself until I get there." Alexander said as he grabbed a few weapons and moved to the door.

"Oh all right then. If it all goes well call me and we can still get drinks?" Magnus asked, somewhat timidly.

"Of course. Don't worry Magnus we'll be fine." Alexander smiled gently.

They hung up and Alexander left the institute.

__________________________________

Alexander finally caught up with Clarissa and some other child. They were trying to break into her apartment when Alexander snuck up behind them. 

"Just break the lock." He said.

Clarissa yelped and turned around, knife and hand. He easily swatted it away with his own. "Good reaction but your hold on the knife was weak and you should have noticed me before I spoke."

Clarissa grumbled but nodded. The boy looked at him confused. "Is this your Yoda?"

"Honestly more of her Obi-Wan but I suppose Yoda would do." Alexander smiled at him.

"A shadow person that speaks pop culture? Clary he's my favorite aside from you." The boy smiled at him.

Alexander smiled back. "Who's this Clarissa?"

"This is my best friend Simon" she answered proudly.

"Well it's nice to meet you. It's not every day you meet a transitioning vampire." Alexander smiled at them but the other two seemed confused and horrified?

"What did you not Know?" Alexander asked gently now.

The boy shook his head. "Ah well I'm terribly sorry. Of course it's not permanent unless you complete the transformation. If I might ask, who was it that did this to you. Do you know?" Alexander asked, more than a little concerned now.

The two teens looked at each other the simultaneously replied "Camille."

"Ah yes that explains it. While I've never met her personally I have heard many a story. Of course the Clave has never quite been able to pin anything on her but this might just do the trick if your willing to testify." Alexander stared at the two of them before saying "Just think on it. Now what exactly did you sneak off after for Clarissa?"

She looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I thought I remembered something my mom used to look at but I didn't think you'd let me leave."

"Well no not alone but I would have come with you. It was irresponsible to leave alone." He gave her a harsh look to which she had the sense to look ashamed to.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. 

Alexander gave her one last look. He then walked over the the door. He smashes the lock off then opened the door for them. He walked in first, checking for any assailants. There were none so he let the other two in.

"You two find what your looking for, I'm going to check the perimeter." Alexander said to them.

He was gone for less than 10 minutes before he circled back and of fucking course they'd already managed to get kidnapped. The car screeched away before he could get a good shot off at them. He sighed, Jace was going to be pissed.

____________________________________

"You let them get what?" Jace shouted.

Alexander had been right, Jace was pissed. Actually he was beyond pissed. "Look Jace that girl is a magnet for trouble there's no stopping it when it comes to her. I'm sure we'll find them soon enough."

Jace was about to argue with him again when he got a phone call from Simon. Luckily he got Simon to figure out where they were being kept. Of course werewolves were getting dragged into this mess too now. With their luck one of them would likely get bit or mauled in the surely coming fight.

_________________________________

Alexander sighed. Someone was about to get bit and even though she was annoying he'd rather not let Clary lose yet another parental figure. Grumbling to himself he dive in front of the wolf as it went in for a kill bite on Clary's not-dad dad. The pain was instantaneous. Even though it wouldn't turn him or anything it would still kill him. Which would be hard to explain to his niece and nephew. 

Somehow Luke won the fight and the others dragged him away. They were debating whether or not to take him back to the institute when he gritted his teeth and said "Magnus, take me to Magnus. He can help." If anyone would understand his strange predicament it would be a Warlock and the closest one was Magnus. Somehow he doubted this was what Magnus meant when he'd asked him to come over that morning.

He must have past out at some point because he opened his eyes and Magnus was there in front of him. "Hey there hot stuff." He said to Magnus then passed out again.

The next time he woke up he was still injured but slightly more lucid. Izzy and Magnus were the only ones in the room. He needed to... Needed to tell Magnus something. Oh yes that's it.

"Magnus. Magnus come here." He whispered, his voice hoarse. 

Magnus and Izzy both raced over. "What is it Alexander?"

"I need everyone except Magnus to leave and not come back until I say so." Alexder said.

The other two glanced at each other. "I can't leave you tío." Izzy said, she was crying now.

Fuck. Alexander hated seeing his sister cry. He reached his hand up and wiped away her tear, but even this took to much energy. "Yes you can. And you will because this is an order." He said quietly but firmly.

She nodded, her tears flowing freely now. She kissed his forehead then stood. "I'll tell the others." She said, her voice hard and somewhat cold.

Alexander nodded his head and waited for her to leave until he murmured to Magnus "She may never forgive me for that."

"I don't know if I would. Alexander, I don't if I can fix this. Are you sure you want them gone? They may not get a chance to see you again. At least let them say good bye." Magnus pleaded with him. He was about to start crying too.

Alexander shook his head. "No that would just make things worse." 

Magnus looked at him astounded, he wasn't sure how things could get much worse.

"Magnus listen to me." Alexander grabbed his hand and closed his eyes wearily. Magnus nodded even though Alexander couldn't see him. "You're right, you can't save me. The venom is spreading too quickly. If I were a werewolf maybe I'd be ok but..."

Alexander squeezed his hand tighter. He was so weak Magnus barely registered it. "I'm going to die any minute now." Magnus made a strangled noise. "No, no don't do that. I promise you I'll come back. You just need to wait. I promise, just wait."

Magnus didn't understand and tried to ask but Alexander had fallen asleep again. His breathing slowed. Magnus's slowed too. This continued, both of them slowing down. It went until Alexander slowed to the point where Magnus couldn't follow. Magnus held his breath waiting for Alexander to breath again but he didn't. He kept waiting until he himself couldn't hold his breath any longer.

Magnus tried to breath but he couldn't. He felt as if he'd only just found what he'd been missing for decades only to have it snatched out of his fingers as soon as he grasped it. It wasn't fair.

Magnus sat there, Alexander's cold hand in his own, just trying to breathe. He didn't know how long he was there struggling. He sat not moving his hand with his face in his other hand. 

It felt like years. If he'd been watching Alexander he would have seen his hand twitch slightly. Moments passed until Alexander lurched upright with a huge gasping breath. 

Magnus looked at him beyond confused. Alexander looked around as if to get his bearings straight before he saw Magnus. He winced slightly. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He peeled his bandages of. Where there should have been a huge gash there was... nothing.

Magnus opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. "I really am sorry Magnus, I hadn't meant for you to find out like that. It's not really a first date party trick kind of thing is it? I keep telling Jack that but He doesn't listen. You'd think he'd figure it out after literally getting burned at the stake the first time but no." Alexander looked at him again and saw Magnus's open mouth and tearful eyes.

He reached up to touch Magnus's cheek and said softly "Magnus, it's alright I'm still here. I said I would come back to you didn't I?"

Magnus nodded at that.

"It's not so different from you really. I don't age I just also don't die. Or rather stay dead." Alexander said, almost casually.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Alexander my dear, that is quite different from me or any downworlder for that matter. May I ask how?"

Alexander gently removed his hand from Magnus's cheek before sweeping his hair off his face. "I'm afraid that's quite a long story and one I still don't know the full extent of."

"Well it appears between the two of us we have all the time in the world." Magnus said, somewhat having had recovered from the surprise of his almost boyfriend dying and then not being so dead.

"Universe." Alexander corrected him. "If you'll recall the young shadowhunter Alec Lightwood that's where the story begins. As I'm sure you noticed the two of us share an uncanny resemblance."

Magnus nodded "If it were at all possible I'd have bet that you were and older version of him sent back in time but that would be impossible."

Alexander raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you so sure about that?"

Magnus stammered a bit at him. "But time travel... not even magic can accomplish that."

Alexander shook his head. "No, not magic. But science. Science from a planet long destroyed. As I was saying, our story begins with young Alec leaving here and embarking on a adventure through time and space."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Magnus asked.

"That morning I left you gave me coffee you said you'd help us any time for me and made me blush after you gave me a once over. Then I left and was swept away on an adventure with a time traveling alien known as the Doctor." Alexander explained carefully.

"The man from your memory." Magnus said. It was crazy but he was starting to believe Alexander.

Alexander winced slightly. "Yes, it was during an adventure with him that this happened to me. It wasn't anyone's fault but it's... irreversible."

Magnus looked at him for a minute before speaking "What is the extent of your immortality."

"As far as we can tell indefinite. We cannot die." Alexander said. He almost sounded wistful.

"We?" Magnus asked, his curiosity piqued. 

Alexander smiled at him wickedly. "Me and Jack. He discovered his immortality before I did. We both traveled with the Doctor together. I thought he was dead until I died the first time and the Doctor dropped me off with him to help me understand what happened to me better."

Magnus nodded. "And Alec's, or rather your I suppose, top secret mission?"

Alexander winced at that. "Ah yes well that was the best I could come up with to tell Jace and Izzy. Maryse already knows along with the Clave and a few others. Although I told them it was a magical incident that did this. I don't think they'd ever understand the truth."

Magnus could agree with that. "Alexander you know sooner or later they'll go looking for you. What if they get a Warlock to do a tracking spell to find Alec and it leads them to you."

Alexander winced at that. "I know it's just so complicated. I wish they could be content with what I told them."

Magnus laughed a little. "I don't think that lot would ever be content with what an elder of theirs told them."

Alexander smiled at that. "I know they're going to be the death of me. Well again."

Magnus frowned a little at that.

"Hey, Magnus. It's ok, I'm alright." Alexander said quietly.

Magnus nodded. "Well this wasn't quite how I imagined this night would go. I mean, I had hoped to get you without your shirt off but not like this."

Alexander smirked at that. "Well Magnus I'm still here, we can at least have our drinks whole you gawk at my chest."

Magnus blushed a little. "Only if you was up first. You still have some blood... well everywhere. You can borrow some of my clothes and freshen up in my bathroom."

Alexander thanked him and stood up slowly. Maybe they could salvage their date after all.

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will likely alternate between Alexander and Alec from here on out.


End file.
